


[Art] Blind Date

by chacusha



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: A dating service sets Dr. Drakken and Kim Possible up on a date. While a bit perturbed at first, they end up rolling with it and doing a bit of catching-up.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	[Art] Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



> I'm not familiar enough with the canon to write fic, so I went with some art and a snippet of dialogue instead.

Kim: Uh... don't tell me _you're_ my date?  
Drakken: K-Kim Possible?!  
Kim: ...Is now when I start stuffing breadsticks into my purse?  
Drakken: No -- I mean -- yes -- I mean, they haven't brought out any appetizers yet.  
Kim: ... *laughs*


End file.
